


Diamonds on My Skin

by BlueCrownFics



Series: Nada's VLD Shorts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ball Gag, Bottom Hunk, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Shibari, Top Shiro (Voltron), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCrownFics/pseuds/BlueCrownFics
Summary: Shibari was a fascinating and stunning technique. Each image was like a work of art, a renaissance painting of a world Hunk envied. They were beautiful. Intricate.Breathtaking.Another image loaded on the screen. Hunk’s eyes widened.The model was gorgeous: a pale, petite, young Asian woman with hair as dark as night, but her beauty was outclassed by the delicate, yet sturdy rope tied around her torso in intricate diamond patterns. They pressed tightly into her skin, her hands held behind her back as her body arched forward into the camera. Her expression was that of a woman who took pride in her modeling career.Hunk let out a shuddering breath.He bit his lip.





	Diamonds on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by a very lovely person on tumblr who wished to remain anonymous. It was only meant to be 2k but ended up being 4k words because what they wanted to express couldn't be condensed into only 2k words.
> 
> This was my first time writing for this pairing as well as these sets of kinks, but I hope it's enjoyable. My favorite scene is the bedroom scene before the dirty gets down, LOL. Hope you guys understand why!

Hunk felt like a child on the verge of doing something terrible. He sat in the far corner of his bed, uncomfortably hunched over his laptop as it hummed lightly to dispel the heat generating from within. He stole a glance around the room, wary of the sounds beyond his door. He sat frozen, straining his ears, but all he heard were the mechanical whirs of his laptop’s fan and the loud _thud, thud_ of his heart in his ears. Carefully, he scooted tighter into the corner his laptop’s light illuminating his face in a soft, yellow hue.

With an audible gulp, he scrolled through the webpage’s gallery. Images upon images of elaborately designed rope patterns scrolled on screen. They were displayed in full glory by beautiful, thin models. They were mostly female, dressed in lingerie of various designs or costumes that left nothing to the imagination. He didn’t care for any of it. Hunk’s eyes were glued to one thing only--their ropes.

Shibari was a fascinating and stunning technique. Each image was like a work of art, a renaissance painting of a world Hunk envied. They were beautiful. Intricate.

Breathtaking.

Another image loaded on the screen. Hunk’s eyes widened.

The model was gorgeous: a pale, petite, young Asian woman with hair as dark as night, but her beauty was outclassed by the delicate, yet sturdy rope tied around her torso in intricate diamond patterns. They pressed tightly into her skin, her hands held behind her back as her body arched forward into the camera. Her expression was that of a woman who took pride in her modeling career.

Hunk let out a shuddering breath.

He bit his lip.

* * *

 

His heart hammered in his chest as he felt the palms of his hands grow increasingly clammy. Deep in his pocket, he clutched tightly onto his phone. He could practically feel the weight of those images pulling him down despite knowing logically it wasn’t possible. Pictures didn’t have individual weights that heavy—especially not digital ones.

A part of him felt embarrassed, maybe even a little ashamed, of what he planned to do. Sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep, he scrolled through the dark corners of the internet. And, sometimes, his cat-like curiosity brought him places he wished he’d never seen. Other times, he learned new things and found new interests.

Shibari just happened to be one of them.

But a dark voice whispered from the far reaches of his mind. It filled him with a sense of trepidation and—he hated to admit it—envy. The models in those images were slender. Gorgeous. They were models whose breasts, thighs and asses filled out their rope prisons so beautifully and Hunk?

Hunk was fat. Broad and muscular, but fat nevertheless.

He watched Shiro casually converse with the others for a moment, his body suddenly trembling. He fidgeted with the hemming of his shirt, twirling it and twisting it around stubby fingers as his thoughts raced.

They were not sexually intimate often, thanks to their busy schedules, but when they were, it wasn’t for a session full of kinks. Hunk was a man of romance. He liked the process of courting, enjoyed the idea of pampering his lover and making sure their needs were meant. But sometimes, he was curious and eager to learn more about a world only he and Shiro were privy to.

But this? Were they even ready for this?

Hunk felt his stomach drop, a sense of existential dread crept into his nerves. A thread from his shirt had come loose, and he found himself twirling the thin, yellow strand around his finger in circles. Before his anxiety could strangle him in its clutches, Shiro approached him.

“Hey,” he smiled, warm and comforting. “You look like you’re about to have a panic attack.”

Hunk released a noise that was far too similar to a balloon losing air. He made a show of clearing his throat.

“Is everything alright?” Shiro asked after a moment.

Hunk steeled himself with a sense of bravery he certainly didn’t feel. “I need to show you something.”

“OK—“

“But not in public.” He interjected urgently. “It’s, uh, not-safe-for-work.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, his anxiety and embarrassment intermingling.

A light blush dusted across the older man’s face as realization dawned on him. He cleared his throat, out of habit or embarrassment, Hunk wasn’t sure, then gestured the young Engineer to follow him.

Once Hunk was certain they were alone, he pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Shiro.

“What do you think?” He asked, heart racing. “I, uh, I found this website online and I just... I—” He stopped himself, suddenly at a loss for words. His anxiety prompted him to continue rambling; to explain himself for his findings, and what he did when he couldn’t sleep, but he resisted.

He watched his lover’s face, unsure of what to expect. Shiro kept his expression fairly neutral. Other than the concentrated furrow of his brows, Hunk wasn’t sure of what was going on through his leader’s head.

“—try it?”

Hunk blinked in confusion.

At his confused look, Shiro turned over the cell phone so that the image of the Shibari model faced Hunk. “Do you want to try it?”

A bead of cold sweat ran down the base of Hunk’s neck. Hunk sputtered.

“Tr-try it?! As in, like, you and me? Us? Like them? Uh, w-well, you know, they’re so pretty and thin and I’m…. not.” He gesticulates his movements, trying to dispel the sense of terror that had crawled into his veins. “I’m big and heavy and fat. My fat could like, suck up the ropes, and that's—it’s not very attractive—I’m just—but you—we could—“

“Hey,”

Suddenly, Shiro was in front of him, peering into his face with dark eyes filled with fondness and warmth.

“If you want to try it, I’m all for it.”

“Really? You don’t think I’m too...?” He gestured to the rest of his body as though to accentuate his question, but Shiro’s expression did not waver. Instead, his eyes grew sharp with a fire Hunk only saw when his boyfriend felt determined to get his message across.

“We’ll do it tonight,” Shiro said. “It’ll give me time to prepare.”

Hunk gulped.

“O-Ok.”

* * *

 

That night, when the rest of the world had fallen asleep, Hunk crept lightly down the hall toward Shiro’s quarters. He rapped his knuckles against the door, his dark eyes scanning both ends of the hall for any sign of life. To his relief, he saw no one.

Shiro’s door opened ajar and he slipped inside.

With a soft click of the door’s lock, Hunk turned around and felt his nerves kick into high gear.

The room was dimly lit. The only source of light came from the clusters of candles that littered almost every flat surface Shiro could find. On the nightstand, away from the tray of candles, was a bundle of gold rope that seemed to glimmer beneath the flickering rays of light. Behind the rope was a small, plain white bag full of contents Hunk couldn’t make out. He furrowed his brow curiously. Standing beside the nightstand, wearing nothing but a fluffy bathrobe and a dopey smile on his face was Shiro.

“I went out to buy some things,” he said with an embarrassed smile. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I can see that. You know candles are a fire hazard, right?”

“Candles make the atmosphere.” Shiro grinned. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a Chihuahua. I feel like I’m going to pee on myself at any moment. It's hard to tell.”

“That’s not a kink I’m ready to experiment with, yet.”

Hunk’s brain stalled. “Wait, what?”

“There’s something more important we need to address first, though,” Shiro barreled on innocently. “I read on the internet that we need to agree on a safe word or something, to let me know that you’re OK while we’re in the middle of a scene.”

Hunk’s brows flew into his hairline, his heart quickening. “Right,” He muttered, his mouth drying. “Safety procedures…”

He mentally chided himself for sounding so insecure. They weren’t experts at this. Their usual sexual exploits ranged from classic missionary to the slightly adventurous backdoor, but things like scenes _?_ Bondage? _Safe words_? He was starting to sweat.

Shiro’s expression softened. “It’s usually a color,” he said delicately. “Red means stop, green means keep going. Like a traffic light.”

“Like a traffic light,” Hunk murmured, more to himself than to his partner. He rubbed his chin for a moment, his brows arched into a frown. Suddenly, he nodded. “Traffic light it is.”

Shiro’s smile was blinding. He quickly turned his attention to the white bag on the nightstand and pulled out a small device. He took Hunk’s hand into his own and pressed the object into his palm.

“What’s this?”

“A clicker. It clicks.”

“OK, but, why?”

“You’ll see,” Shiro said coyly. “Are you ready?”

Shaking off his confusion in favor of focusing on what was to come, Hunk took a deep calming breath. “Yes. I’m ready.”

* * *

 

Shiro worked the rope like he’d been doing it all his life. The rope he bought for this very occasion was golden in color, braided in such a way that it was thick and sturdy, yet still thin enough that the knots wouldn’t become a burden. It was surprisingly soft against his skin, yet the more intricate the pattern, the heavier the knots became. Distantly, as Hunk watched Shiro’s deft fingers twirl the rope around and crisscross them against his thick thighs, he realized why the ropes were so soft. It was made of cotton.

With his legs firmly tied against his thighs and his arms held behind his back, Shiro laid him gently back onto the bed. Hunk adjusted himself, trying his best to alleviate the pressure of his fist that held onto the clicker from pressing against his spine. He wiggled and jerked until his fisted hand pressed against the muscles of his back and not onto bone.

“Press the button. I want to see if I can hear it.”

Hunk did what he was told. The loud _click-click-click_ of the device sounded from beneath him, vibrating within his sweaty palms. His boyfriend nodded, pleased with the sound.

Hunk’s heart began to race in excitement. With his back against the mattress and his thighs hoisted high into the air, spread far and wide—it made him feel exposed. His muscles were tense despite laying mostly on his back and he knew that by the end of their session, he would be sore in more places than his lower body.

He scanned the rest of his form, taking in the sight. The diamond patterns that trailed down the length of his torso, over his stomach and to his thighs were heavy and tight against his skin. They left imprints against his flesh, squeezing bits of fat into diamond-shaped mounds that made him feel less like the models in his photos and more like a pig getting ready for a roast.

A wave of shame washed over him. He tore his eyes away from his body, ready to call the whole thing off when he caught sight of Shiro. The older male loomed over him, dark eyes racking his body with the expression of a man torn between wanting to worship the sight or ravish it.

He felt the heat of arousal pool into his groin.  
  
“Let me know if the restraints are too tight,” Shiro said after a moment, his voice thick with barely restrained lust. He wiggled a finger underneath a roped diamond pattern somewhere on Hunk’s thigh for emphasis. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
Hunk tried to move his limbs. They barely budged. His restraints were tight, but not enough to constrict his blood flow or burn into his skin through friction.

“It’s good,” He said. “I can’t move.”  
  
“If this becomes too overwhelming, use the clicker, OK? I don’t want to hurt you.” Shiro pressed.  
  
“I know. You won’t. I trust you.”  
  
“OK, now open your mouth.”

Hunk paused, confused yet terribly curious. He opened his mouth without a word and felt something round and firm press against his tongue. It was a ball gag. An honest to god _ball gag._

_Where did--?_ He licked around the gag out of reflex and tried to form a response. The best he could do was gurgle.  
  
The sultry smirk that crossed Shiro’s face had more fire pool into the pit of Hunk’s stomach. He clutched tightly onto the clicker to keep his nerves steady.  
  
Shucking off his robe, the older male climbed onto the bed. Hunk watched as Shiro peered over his prone form, once again taking in the sight of the patterned rope. Hunk imagined it must have looked better from Shiro’s point of view than his own. From his perspective, all he could make out were the distorted mounds of his flesh. They were sizeable and thick — tantalizing in a way Hunk couldn’t understand, but clearly, Shiro did. Without warning, Shiro dived for the meat around his thighs. His teeth sunk into the bits of squeezed skin, eliciting a startled yelp from the younger male.  
  
He sucked on it and trailed his tongue along the mound. He worked his way upwards, nipping bits of Hunk here and there. Hunk watched those dangerously long, calloused fingers trace the length of the rope until he felt them brush against his dark, pert nipple. A startled gasp was the only response he could give, but it was enough. Shiro squeezed them between his fingers. This time, Hunk groaned. He arched slightly into the curse of Shiro’s body, feeling the man’s hard body against his softer form.

With a devilish smirk, Shiro lunged for a nipple. He sucked and teased the sensitive bud with his teeth. His other hand twisted and pinched the other until both nipples were dark and glistening in the candlelight from his abuse.  
  
With every touch, Hunk jerked and twitched. His cock was already half hard just from the foreplay alone, and when Shiro blew a breath against his overly sensitive nipples, he whimpered.  
  
“I have a present for my best engineer,” He heard his lover murmur.  
  
Shiro’s muscular torso filled Hunk’s bleary vision for a moment. He returned with a long, metallic chain. On one end was a medium-sized rubber ring, and on the other were two twin rubber clamps. Hunk’s cock twitched with interest.  
  
“Let me know when it becomes too much,” Shiro said again, his expression serious despite the flush of his cheeks.

A series of questions rushed through Hunk’s mind, but with saliva pooling around in his mouth thanks to the gag, he could express none of it. He urged Shiro to continue with a curt nod and watched with half-lidded eyes as Shiro pinched each nipple with a clamp. Shiro took the rubber ring into his hand and reached for Hunk’s groin. The warmth of his large hand wrapping around Hunk’s sensitive cock and balls made his body arch boldly again. A loud, garbled moan ripped from his throat as the ring slipped underneath his scrotum and pressed against his bone.  
  
Hunk felt those torturous fingers grasp his hardening cock teasingly.

Shiro returned his attention to Hunk’s body, licking and nipping the small mounds of flesh as he went. He murmured reassurances against Hunk’s skin; bit harder to hear the younger male’s sweet whimpers then trailed further and further down. Hunk relished the feel of his lover’s attention. His body felt like it was on fire with the only relief in the form of Shiro’s saliva rapidly cooling with his movements. The further down Shiro went, the more sensitive Hunk became. He tried to pull his legs closer together, wanting to pin the man down before he could go further but whimpered unabashedly at the restraints around his legs.

Suddenly, something slick and warm licked the edges of Hunk’s rim. He jolted. Shiro’s hand pressed down against his pelvic bone, further restraining him. Another hot, wet lick encircled around his opening and Hunk arched into the touch, groaning. He wiggled against his bindings, desperate for freedom, for more of Shiro’s touch and _to_ touch. He was half-tempted to turn on the clicker again just for Shiro to release him from his bindings, but he stubbornly shoved down his selfish desire.

Shiro continued his ministrations, graduating from licking to sucking until Hunk felt his hole clenching and unclenching around his lover’s expert tongue.   
  
“Tell me when to stop,” Shiro said. The loud _click_ of a bottle closing seemed to cement his words.  
  
Without a chance to reply, something pressed against his hole. Hunk couldn’t hold back his groan. The intrusion was not entirely pleasant. It felt weird compared to the pleasure he’d been experiencing before, and despite this not being his first time, bottoming was still something he needed to get used to.  
  
But Shiro was conscious of his discomfort. He was careful in his preparation; his finger slick and slightly cold from the lube, but his movements were cautious and gentle. Hunk felt another finger entering him, scissoring him wider until the warm muscles in his body were loose enough to keep him from feeling pain.  
  
Hunk couldn’t focus on his movements. His heart was hammering in his chest, his body hot, muscles sore and strained from holding this position for far too long, and his mind a hazy mess despite it all. His cock laid heavily against his thigh, beads of pre-cum oozing from his tip despite the pressure of the cock ring behind his balls. He made an impatient noise, urging his lover to continue his ministrations when suddenly, he felt the blunt head of an object against his twitching hole.  
  
It was hard and studded, nothing at all like the familiar hot, firm thickness of Shiro’s dick.  
  
_A toy?_ Hunk thought distantly. _Oh gosh, my boyfriend is a kinkster._  
  
The dildo’s thickness was almost comparable to Shiro’s, and it slipped inside easily thanks to his preparation. Its length and size pressed against his walls. The studded ends massaged him as it went.

Another moan ripped out of Hunk’s throat as Shiro settled the toy inside. It wasn’t deep enough, but where it lay pressed against the sensitive gland of his prostate. If Shiro could just move it more—  
  
Suddenly, the toy began to vibrate.  
  
Hunk nearly shrieked. His body arched and twisted in place as Shiro held him down with one hand while the other held onto the vibrator. He pulled the toy out slowly then struck it deeper again. Hunk felt its studded edges scrape against his insides, vibrating his muscles and filling him with a heat he feared he couldn’t control.  
  
His body strained against the ropes; the chain that tethered the nipples clamps and the cock ring together pulled taut against his stomach as he arched and twitched. Shiro anchored the vibrator upward.  
  
Hunk’s strangled high pitched keening filled the room.  
  
He felt the heat rapidly build inside him. Beads of sweat trickled down the expanse of his dark skin. He threw his head back, nearly choking on the drool that dribbled down the sides of his mouth thanks to the ball gag.  
  
Shiro kept him on the edge. He pulled the toy in and out, played around with its intensity and pressed it against his prostate until Hunk was begging for more. And just when he thought he would peak, Shiro removed the toy completely.  
  
His strangled, desperate cry filled the room, but his boyfriend was unmoved. Over his heaving chest, Hunk turned bleary, water-filled eyes toward his lover. His dark skin was flushed, shiny from drool and tears that had squeezed free from the corners of his eyes during his rising peak. He raked over Shiro’s body, taking note of his boyfriend’s hard and heavy dick, dark red from the pooling blood and dripping trails of pre-cum from the very tip. Shiro’s face, just like Hunk’s, was flushed and sweaty, but the dark, lust filled gaze in his eyes made Hunk pause.  
  
Shiro leaned over him with the air of a predator about to devour his prey and said huskily, “You come when I say you can come.” He slipped the vibrator back into Hunk’s desperate hole and flipped the switch.

Hunk’s body tensed from the vibrations. Another desperate moan gurgled from around the gag. He felt the vibrator angle into his prostate, reigniting the pool of hot fire in his veins. His toes curled into themselves as he pulled on his restraints. The rope bit into his skin, squeezing around his thickness as he struggled. He was wailing now, arching and curling into himself.

Shiro pulled out the vibrator before his second peak and this time, Hunk felt like he could murder. It was completely unfair! Who knew his boyfriend, their usually calm and collected leader, had this sadistic streak inside him? The frustrated gargled mess of a growl Hunk made around the ball gag was the only way he could voice his desperate anger. But Shiro merely chuckled darkly. He planted a tender kiss against the boy’s diamond-patterned thigh before slipping in the vibrator once more.

“You should take a look at yourself,” Shiro spoke, his voice breathless and hoarse. “You’re beautiful.”

Hunk’s eyes widened at the admission. His heart lept into his throat, a hurricane of emotion suddenly swelling inside him that had nothing to do with the wave of ecstasy bombarding his mind. He peered into Shiro’s eyes, wishing he could reach him, touch him—kiss him, hold him. _Love him to death._ But he couldn’t. All he could do was moan.

Shiro pressed the toy deeper into Hunk, moaning in tangent with him as though he too were feeling what Hunk felt. Hunk held onto the clicker with a death grip, forgetting its purpose but somehow grounding himself to the world around him. His muscles were screaming at him to relax; to finally release this god awful pose and enjoy his impending orgasm as it rose higher and higher.

_Oh god, let me cum_. He pleaded mentally, shutting his eyes. _Please, please, please—_

He suddenly screamed from the pressure wrapped around his abandoned, weeping cock. His teary gaze fell onto his lover’s prosthetic hand, wrapped firmly around his sensitive dick. It was smooth and startlingly cold, yet moist from lube Hunk hadn’t seen Shiro use. He stroked the boy’s length experimentally. A careful flick, slow and testing then more confident, more purposeful. Soon enough, Hunk’s nerves were on fire—overloaded by the sensations vibrating within him and outside.

Another desperate, wanton wail filled the room. His voice crescendoed, masking the soft grunts from Shiro who seemed to get off on Hunk’s lewd noises.

(Distantly, Hunk wondered if the whole Garrison could hear him and hoped, prayed, that they didn’t. Or did. He couldn’t tell which one he wanted.)

In the midst of Hunk’s wailing, he felt the toy disappear from inside him to be replaced with another. It was just as thick, maybe even thicker, and warm and so very familiar that his mind barely registered the garbled sound of Shiro’s name escaping his lips. Shiro’s hips snapped into him, hard and fast. The curve of his cock scraped against the upper layer of his insides until it smashed right into the gland that made him see stars.

In an instant, the heat of his orgasm ruptured. Hunk screamed at the same time Shiro _growled_. He felt the ringlets of warmth explode inside him as Shiro pumped, filling him to the brink. His own cum splattered across his stomach and over Shiro’s hand. He kept rubbing until Hunk was twitching from the overstimulation, the very last of his cum oozing from his spent dick.

Shiro collapsed on top of him, their bodies weary and heavy; chests heaving.

The soft curse that escaped Shiro’s lips startled Hunk into reality. He bit around the ball gag, desperate to be free from its hold. Shiro removed it from his mouth with a heavy hand, but before Hunk could speak, his lover’s lips crashed down onto his. It stole his breath away.

“How-how was it?” Shiro asked, pulling away just enough for Hunk to breathe.

“Amazing,” he laughed breathlessly. “You came inside me.”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t hold back anymore.” Shiro straightened himself, his body still flushed and glistening with sweat. His chest continued to heave as he sat, but the languorous smile that crept along his lips made Hunk’s heart flutter. “I’ll clean you up.”

* * *

 

Hunk laid sprawled along the length of Shiro’s bed. After a quick wash that required Shiro to wipe him down from head to toe, and a very quick, but deeply appreciated body massage to loosen up his tense muscles, Hunk felt like he was floating on cloud nine. Just as he expected, his muscles were screaming in pain. Every bit of movement required more effort than he was willing to give. From the nape of his neck to the very tips of his toes, his body pulsed to the rhythm of his heart—deliciously sore and well used.

Beside him, Shiro blew out the last bit of candle on the counter. The rest of their toys lay in the sink, to be washed and put away, but neither of them had the energy to do so. Instead, Shiro joined him in bed. He laid down beside him, a tentative smile on his face again.

“You alright?”

“You already asked that,” Hunk chuckled tiredly. “I told you, I’m OK.”

“I know, but I worry sometimes.” He gently caressed Hunk’s cheek, his skin warm to the touch. “What we did is kind of extreme.”

“I do have something to ask you, though.” At Shiro’s questioning stare, Hunk made a lazy gesture toward the discarded toys in his sink. “All that. We didn’t talk about that.”

He read the worry in his lover’s eyes before Shiro could explain. He reached out to him, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and urging him closer. Shiro moved easily under his control. They pressed their foreheads together, breaths intermingling and slow.

“I’m not mad,” he whispered truthfully. “Just… please talk to me about that next time.”

“Of course. Always.”

Hunk hummed his appreciation, his lids heavy with sleep and his body exhausted beyond comprehension. He snuggled deeper into Shiro’s warmth, a satisfied smile gracing his lips.


End file.
